Some Hopeless Case
by k o u s e n
Summary: [ oneshot: ] it’s your name in the air and her scream on your skin. [ : for FELiA ] –KAXEL.


**Some Hopeless Case**;  
( _some hopeless case you are._ )

It's always an accident for you, isn't it? Because you swear it was an accident this time when really, it was all your fault. You came onto her and she followed you home. You didn't care about that because she opened her legs and opened her heart and all you could do was fuck her senseless and be gone by the next morning, leaving her to clean around your apartment until you came home.

She was still there and you stared at her for a while. You finally offered to drive her home and the smile on her face was beautiful, but you rarely notice those things anyway. You're too much of a bastard to care about anyone but yourself and this girl is no exception. She's just another one night stand that stayed a little too long.

**&.&.»**

She somehow got your phone number and she's calling you. You stare at the caller-id and wonder what to do. You could just blow it off and say you're busy. But you push the button and put the phone to your ear and say 'Hello?'. It's her voice on the other line and she's asking how you are and if you're okay and if you want her to come over and cook you dinner.

You have plans but Roxas can wait—sorry, but another chance with a girl, free? Heh, Roxas will understand.

So you tell her that would be nice and you smirk and hang up the phone and within thirty minutes she's in your house and in your kitchen and thirty minutes after that, she's in your bed. Your food is getting cold on the table but you weren't hungry anyway and you still have those plans with Roxas you have to get to.

So you finish up and send her home with tears in her eyes because she doesn't realize you're a hopeless case.

**&.&.»**

She doesn't give up easily; that's one thing you learn. She's at your house and cooking you dinner and feeding you chocolate covered strawberries and she's in your bed and then, she appears in your head and you can't shake her out. So you go along with it and you let her come over and you let her cook and you let her buy you food and you let her feed you and you let her crawl into bed and you let her go home with tears in her eyes because you like being a hopeless case.

After a week of avoiding her calls and other girls and fast food she's still in your head so you answer the phone and give her a fake apology and have her come over. She cooks again but you don't eat. She crawls into your bed and goes to sleep before you even get there and you wonder what to do because, well, _what the hell?_

You stand there and stare and wonder and worry (_but don't tell anyone_) and eventually you climb in beside her and you go to sleep too. When you wake up she's gone and you don't know what to do.

**&.&.»**

You can't find her for days and you start to worry and you even tell Roxas. He listens and nods to your story and '_hmm'_s and says he's sorry you're having such a hard time. But you're not having a hard time with just anything. You're having a hard time with a _girl_ and that's never happened before.

She does eventually show up. It's you birthday (_how did she know?_) and she shows up with balloons and a cake and a cute little outfit she plans on changing into. And your heart does this weird little jump and your stomach twists and you don't know what to do. So you let her feed you cake and you let her wear that cute little outfit and you have a good time.

And then she's in your bed again and you're happy about it. You've never been happier, actually, and you can't explain it. You know of the 'l' word but that's impossible because you're just _Axel_ and Axel _can't love anyone_.

You change your mind when she arches her back and you thrust your hips and it's your name in the air and her scream on your skin.

**&.&.»**

And suddenly, you're in love.

So you sit her down and you stare into space for a few minutes until she clears her throat and calls your name. You tell her straight out and she blinks and blushes and her smile is so big you swear it must hurt to hold it like that. She runs over and hugs you and she dances around and laughs and smiles. You did this to her and it makes your heart do that jump thing again because you're in love.

You're in love with the girl who showed you that you're not a hopeless case and she's in love with you too.

**&.&.»**

…»  
It's really short and not as good as I'd hoped. But I have this  
Terrible case of writers block that just suddenly showed up,  
So I guess just WRITING something is better than nothing.

This is for FELiA because she owns my face and she owns  
My heart ♥ (but so does corey smith but don't tell her that.)

&I own everything you do ;)


End file.
